


gather me into your soul

by deadsea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, basically me rambling, this isdumb.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsea/pseuds/deadsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the thing that they have may not be one-of-a-kind, but it's beautiful, and it's special. mostly, it's everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gather me into your soul

**Author's Note:**

> "disregard means that now there needs to be no straining of the eyes, no stretching forth of the hands, no pressing of the lips, because theirs is such a union that they are no longer aware of the division of their flesh"

louis is like oxygen, harry thinks. not only because harry needs him like you need air to breathe (although this could be concluded as well), but because harry knows he's always right there, holding him steady and keeping him above water (and being his second source of life) whether he's thinking about it or not. it's like this.

 

they'll both be home from work, and louis will be eating ramen in front of the tv, and harry will be slumped over his laptop at the kitchen table, eyebrows pinched together in concentration. and then he'll lean back for a moment, just to clear his head a bit. and he'll hear the dull hum of the telly in the background, and that familiar little chuckle that washes over him like the warm shower he'd taken after a particularly long day, or a soothing song in his ears just as he drifts off to sleep, and it's all it takes for his lips to quirk up a bit, to set his mind at ease for a little while. and maybe an hour or so later he'll close his laptop and press a yawn to the back of his hand. he'll fix himself some dinner and sit down next to louis, who's halfway drifted off by now. they're full and sleepy and heavy from the day's activities, but they can still feel it. their bodies are leaning towards each other naturally, like two puzzle pieces. and without even thinking about it, they're sharing one burden of both their lives combined, and really, they've known each other so deeply for so long that it's hard to imagine that they're two separate souls instead of one beautiful, dysfunctional sort of masterpiece.

 

it's like when they're at a party at one of their mates' houses, and they'll walk in together, pinkies and thighs brushing in a silent understanding. it's when they're each sprawled on couches across the room from each other, chatting with niall or liam or zayn or whoever's around them, and they keep making accidental eye contact, their gazes always flitting absentmindedly back to that same spot. it's when they both stand up at the same time because it's time to go home, and their friends all give each other knowing looks across the room. and they really hadn't been together much at the party, but when louis puts warm, steady hands on harry's hips, guiding him gently out the door, it feels as though neither had left the other's side all night.

 

it's like when louis goes up to bed and harry's already fast asleep, sprawled on top of the sheets, with his mouth hanging open. louis grins without even realizing, because it's sort of cute how he's snoring softly, making little snuffling noises in his sleep every couple of minutes. and louis would wake him up, make sure he was properly tucked under the covers. brush the curls out of his eyes and kiss his forehead before curling into his side while they drift off together, chests rising and falling in sync. but he knows how exhausted harry is. louis collapses right next to him on top of the sheets, watching his pretty lips, obscenely red even in slumber, and listening to his quiet breaths until his eyes droop and he's lulled into sleep. when they wake up, their limbs are heavy and clumsy and hopelessly tangled together. louis lifts himself sluggishly from where he's lounged on top of harry, almost engulfing his body but not completely. he's got one palm spread across harry's chest. harry places a larger hand on top of louis', a smirk already playing across his sleepy features. he blinks his eyes open, looking up at louis a bit confusedly before dropping one eyelid in a slow wink. louis chuckles, collapsing back onto harry's chest.

 

and maybe they'll lay in bed for hours, sharing lazy kisses under the soft morning haze floating through the window. maybe they'll stumble out of bed and into the shower, louis' fingers tangled in harry's hair as he sucks him off, or maybe they'll just get up like normal and they'll flit around the kitchen, boiling water for tea and settling down at the table to maybe get some work done, arms brushing absentmindedly whenever they cross paths because they're  _always_ aware of each other. but it doesn't really matter because they're  _good_.

 

they're so, so good. and the thing that they have may not be one-of-a-kind, but it's beautiful, and it's special. mostly, it's everything.


End file.
